The War Is Over
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: The darkness will overtake you and you'll realize just how lonely you truly are without me at your side. You'll remember how much you miss me, no matter how much of a show you put on during the day.  You remember how you don't deserve me.


**The War Is Over**

_**I watch the days rush by me like a river  
>I shouldn't wait, but I'm scared to touch the water<br>I let the phone ring, why won't you believe me  
>I wait for silence, takes a lot not to answer<strong>_

Staring out the window, the world passes by me in such a rush. I don't see it, but it surely is happening. My mind is far too caught up in my thoughts to acknowledge anyone else at this time. Days rush past me like a river. It's a river I'm too scared to dive into. I tried to before but I only ended up drowning in my own pit of sorrow.

My phone has been ringing non-stop for days on end, but I just let it ring. And ring. And ring. And ring. I have no reason to answer it; I don't want to know who's on the other end. I have no business with talking to anyone. They don't believe a word I say, maybe because I have said it so many times before. But, this time around, I mean the words I say. __

___**All I have to say is  
>You don't deserve me, you don't deserve me<br>I'm finally walking away  
>Cause you don't deserve me, and you're not worthy<strong>_

I don't have much to say to anyone these days, but I have a lot less to say to you. But I do have one thing to say. One incy-wincy thing to say to you.

You don't deserve me.

It took all of my courage to get away from you, but I finally am. I want nothing to do with you ever again. All of your dark games and hollow words mean nothing to me anymore because you don't deserve me and you're not worth my time. You never were and you never will be again. __

___**And I won't let you pull me in  
>Because I know you're gonna win<br>(The war is over) but the war is over (The war is over)  
>And I won't fight you anymore<br>I never been so sure  
>(The war is over) cause the war is over<strong>_

I have always gone crawling back to you and you have always come crawling back to me in the end. But not this time. No. This time things are going to be different. This time I will not let you pull me into your traps with your bright blue eyes and your perfect smile. I won't fall for your games this time because I know you're always the one who wins.

But the war is over now. No winners, no losers. We're equals in a game I didn't want to see the end of. I jumped overboard before I let you play me anymore.

And I know you're waiting for me to say the desperate words that I know you always hear, but I refuse to say them this time around. I am not going to fight you anymore; I don't want to fight you anymore. I have never been so sure than this time around. I want nothing to do with you and I want nothing to do with this forever going on fight. But the war is finally over. __

___**I used to let you paint a pretty picture  
>You got me caught up with your, you're my girl forever<br>So I forgive you, it felt good when you hold me  
>Yeah you owned me<br>Now you wish you had really known me**_

The picture you used to paint around us was perfect. Everyone saw what we wanted them to see and that picture was very pretty at first. It was easy to forget that it wasn't true, but I knew that it wasn't. Behind the scenes we were fighting, behind the scenes we were forever at war. I got too caught up in your lies.

You're my girl forever.

I have the decency to forgive you for that. The way you would hold me felt too good to be true, and it was. I would lose all sense of the rest of our relationship and I should never have done that. I slowly became your possession. You owned me and I had no idea. But, now you're the one on the floor, wishing you had played it right. __

___**This is not my surrender  
>I'm not running for cover<br>I'm right here, I know you see me  
>But your words no longer defeat me<br>In the night, when you're lonely  
>You remember how much you miss me<br>So you call, but I swear  
>You can try a million times, you'll get the same answer<strong>_

But, let me tell you this, darling, this is not my surrender. I am not running away from you, am I? I'm still here, in plain view of you and the rest of the world. I haven't hidden myself; I haven't run for cover this time. Everyone can clearly see that I have just learnt to stand up to your words. Everything you say no longer affects me the way you wish it would.

I hope and I pray that when you're now lying in bed at night, the window shut and the curtains drawn. The darkness will overtake you and you'll realize just how lonely you truly are without me at your side. You'll remember how much you miss me, no matter how much of a show you put on during the day.

So, I want you to know, as many times as you want to ring my phone, the same question running around and around in your head, I hope that you realize that the millionth time you call will have the exact same answer as the first.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this is the fastest time it has taken me to write a oneshot! LOL! It only took me 40 minutes! =O! That's not long at all...LOL!

The War Is Over by Kelly Clarkson.

I know no names were mentioned in this, but I'm sure everyone can have a good guess at who it's been written about ;) LOL! And don't you think it describes them well? Courtney and Duncan are always at war with each other, right? So what happens when they break up? The war is over...

OMSG! GUESS WHAT? MY MOTHER IS READING THE HUNGER GAMES xD LOL! THE POWER OF MOVIE TRAILERS IS AMAZING! ahahaha! Seriously, I showed her the full trailer for it last night and she instantly said that she was going to take me to see it and wanted to finish reading the book! (She read the first two pages (we went out for my brother and sister's birthdays and I took The Hunger Games to the restaurant with me and when I was in the bathroom I came back to find her reading it...LOL!)WAY back in September)

YAY!

Well, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
